


Повод остаться

by real1eyes1realise1real1lies



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Police, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real1eyes1realise1real1lies/pseuds/real1eyes1realise1real1lies
Summary: После уничтожения тринадцатого района Дамьен предлагает Лейто и Лоле пожить в его квартире.
Relationships: Leïto & Lola (Banlieue 13), Leïto/Damien Tomaso, Lola & Damien Tomaso
Kudos: 1





	Повод остаться

Когда раздался последний взрыв, Дамьен на секунду прикрыл глаза. Вот и всё, тринадцатого района больше нет. Его место спустя месяцы и годы займут новые улицы, высотки, предприятия, аккуратные здания школ, почтовых и полицейских участков, громады гипермаркетов. Для жителей тринадцатого района наступит новая жизнь. И, как знать, возможно, она будет лишена необходимости постоянно драться, держать в руках оружие и двери закрытыми. Пригород станет безопасным. Как знать… Но до того момента пройдет ещё много времени. А что станется с Лейто и Лолой, Тао, Молько, Али-Ка, Малышом Монтаной, Карлом-скинхедом и их бандами? Президент лично пообещал им реабилитацию и неприкосновенность, но чего в действительности стоят речи политиков? Если уж за три года они так и не разрушили стену и не занялись облагораживанием тринадцатого района.

— Лейто! — окликнул Дамьен, глядя в удаляющуюся спину друга, тихо переговаривающегося с Тао.  
Тот кивком дал понять Тао, чтобы уходила с остальными, и обернулся.  
— Я какой-то ещё долг забыл отдать Родине? — ехидно поинтересовался он, когда Дамьен поравнялся с ним.  
— Да сколько ж можно долги-то отдавать? Ты столько не занимал, — ухмылкой ответил Томасо, но затем ухмылка быстро сползла с его лица. — Я тут подумал, Лейто, район разрушен, вам с Лолой больше негде жить. А у меня есть большая квартира, и… — он резко замолчал.  
— Ты всерьез решил, что я не смогу сам позаботиться о себе и сестре? — прищурился Лейто.  
— Я ничего не решил. Я просто предлагаю, — уже раздраженно проговорил Дамьен. — Так как? Меня частенько не бывает дома, так что вам там наверняка покажется просторно. И там есть всё необходимое.  
— Лола будет в восторге от предложения, — закатил глаза Лейто. — Я согласен. — И чтобы смягчить грубый тон, добавил. — Спасибо за предложение, друг.  
Дамьен молча кивнул.  
— Забери сестру, и приезжайте вот по этому адресу, — Томасо порылся в карманах, вытащил огрызок карандаша и клочок бумаги и набросал несколько слов.  
Лейто взял листок, вчитался в написанное и ответил:  
— К вечеру будем. Надеюсь, успеешь разобраться со всей бюрократией, — хмыкнул он, в упор глядя на Томасо.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты сбежал из тюрьмы, разгромил комиссариат и нарушил десятки законов. К тому же, связался с уличными бандами, — Лейто наслаждался выражением замешательства на лице полицейского.  
— Ох, чёрт, — Дамьен хлопнул ладонью по лбу. — Впрочем, из тюрьмы я сбежал с благой целью, комиссариат разгромил из-за коррумпированного начальства, а с бандами объединился ради спасения людей и раскрытия заговора. Мне это зачтется, — он расплылся в улыбке.  
— Тогда удачи, — кивнул Лейто и ушел.

Они переехали вечером того же дня. Лола деловито заглянула во все комнаты и, в итоге, обосновалась в самой маленькой, окно которой выходило на чистый дворик с садом.  
— Круто у тебя, — девушка повертелась перед зеркалом в прихожей, потом повернулась и порывисто обняла Дамьена. — Спасибо, что приютил, — громко сказала она, но вдруг прикоснулась губами прямо к уху Томасо и совсем тихо прошептала. — Братик тоже благодарен тебе, просто не хочет в этом признаваться.  
— Ничего страшного, — с улыбкой ответил ей Дамьен, погладив девушку по волосам.  
Лейто стоял, облокотившись на косяк двери, и смотрел на них с ревностью. Дамьен понял, что тот ревнует свою сестру, и сразу отпустил девушку. Он не хотел, чтобы Лейто думал лишнее: Томасо вовсе не собирался подкатывать к Лоле. Хотя теперь придется искать новую подружку: Дамьен вспомнил, как днем забрал ключ от квартиры у Бланш, лишив ее свободного доступа в свой дом, и какое при этом у Бланш было выражение лица. Оно ясно говорило, что секса Дамьен лишён надолго, если не навсегда. И даже объяснение причины подействовало ещё хуже. Бланш считала, что селить у себя друга, выдворяя подружку, не самая удачная идея.  
Лейто обещал съехать сразу же, как найдет работу и накопит достаточно денег для того, чтобы снимать им с Лолой жилье. Дамьен уговаривал его не торопиться. Во-первых, он, в отличие от Лейто, представлял себе парижские цены на аренду недвижимости, а, во-вторых, он считал своим долгом позаботиться о брате с сестрой. Они лишились крова по вине государства, а Дамьен Томасо, как-никак, будучи полицейским, олицетворял это самое государство. По крайней мере, Дамьен думал, что так всё выглядит в глазах Лейто. И чувство ответственности мучило, не давая жить спокойно.

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Лола и Лейто стали жить у него. Дамьен радовался, как ребенок, потому что теперь по вечерам всегда находилось, с кем поговорить, а на плите и в холодильнике вместо поистине холостяцкой пустоты была вкусная еда. Лола, как и прежде, работала кассиром в местном супермаркете и уже успела стать фавориткой молодого начальника отдела, о котором прожужжала все уши брату и Дамьену за совместными ужинами. Дамьен и Лейто не позволяли девушке вкладывать свою зарплату в общий бюджет, сочлись на том, что все деньги она будет тратить на себя. Лола с воодушевлением согласилась, но с первой зарплаты всё равно устроила дома шикарный ужин со свечами и шампанским. Все тосты, конечно, произносились за Дамьена, отчего тот забавно краснел и смущался, но пил вместе со своими сожителями и веселился от души.  
Лейто устроился преподавать самозащиту в один дамский клуб. Несмотря на подколки Дамьена, он не считал свою работу унизительной, раз она приносила ему весьма неплохой, в сущности, доход. Половину денег он отдавал Лоле на хозяйство, а вторую половину бережно прятал под матрац, не доверяя банкам. Дамьен один раз застукал его за этим занятием, но Лейто так посмотрел на него, что Томасо просто пожал плечами и вышел. Взгляд друга отбил охоту что-то говорить. Дамьен признавал право Лейто на независимость. Но тем не менее, так привык к нему и Лоле, что уже не хотел, чтобы те съезжали.

Однажды Дамьен вернулся домой после очередного задания совершенно разбитым. Морально и физически. Изображать проститутку, чтобы поймать серийного убийцу, оказалось выше возможностей капитана Томасо. Но на задание был назначен именно он, так как ублюдок казался неуловимым: четырнадцать убийств за два месяца. Прогуливаться по ночному бульвару в сапогах на пятнадцатисантиметровых каблуках и смотреть, как менее удачливых «товарок» насилуют прямо в машинах, не отъезжая от места «покупки», было одинаково утомительно и отвратительно. В комиссариате знали, что маньяк — фетишист. Его фетиш представляли собой длинные светло-рыжие волосы и кожаные сапоги на шнуровке. Мужчина возомнил себя французским Джеком-Потрошителем и убивал проституток, обутых в его любимую обувь и имеющих красивую шевелюру. И он так же писал письма в полицию кроваво-красными чернилами. Дамьен четыре ночи изображал рыжеволосую нимфу в развратных сапогах, прежде чем маньяк клюнул на приманку. Убийца не делал попыток прикоснуться к «покупке» до своей квартиры. А там он посоветовал Дамьену принять душ и натереться лавандовым маслом. Томасо тут же убедился в том, что мужчина — его «клиент»: все жертвы маньяка пахли лавандой.

Когда всё закончилось, и убийца был обезврежен и передан в руки коллег, Дамьен стащил парик, переоделся и направился прямиком в бар. Он хотел напиться до умопомрачения, чтобы забыть это чёртово задание. Так что домой бравый капитан явился под утро, снова напрочь забыв код и вскарабкавшись по пожарной лестнице. В гостиной, подвернув руку под голову, спал Лейто. Услышав шорох, он моментально проснулся и соскочил с дивана. Как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать ввалившегося в окно невменяемого Дамьена.  
— Кажется, я переплатил таксисту, — заплетающимся языком проговорил Томасо, обхватывая друга за пояс и повисая на нем.  
— Ты надрался, — констатировал Лейто очевидный факт.  
— Ну да.  
Лейто хмыкнул и без слов потащил Дамьена в ванную. Там он засунул друга под прохладный душ и встал рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Дамьен сполз по стене вниз и промычал:  
— Иногда я ненавижу свою работу. Устроиться, что ли, как ты, баб учить драться…  
Текущая на лицо вода начала смывать черные тушь и подводку.  
— Это что? — Лейто провел большим пальцем по щеке Дамьена, стирая черные подтеки. — С каких пор ты красишься, как девица? Неужели в полиции так мало платят, что ты решил подрабатывать?  
Дамьен пьяно махнул головой, отбрасывая ладонь Лейто.  
— Пошёл ты. Я ловил маньяка.  
— Успешно? — Лейто не обратил внимания на протесты Томасо и стал смывать косметику с его глаз.  
— Успешно.  
— Потому и напился?  
— Противно стало.  
— Как же ты служил все эти годы с такой нежной душой? — поиздевался Лейто, пытаясь стянуть с друга насквозь промокшую футболку. Дамьен послушно поднял вверх руки.  
— Пошёл ты, — выговорил он и, кажется, совсем отрубился.  
Лейто решил, что даже у полицейских капитанов бывают сложные дни, раздел Дамьена, ополоснул его ещё раз холодной водой, укрыл полотенцем, взвалил на себя и отнес в его комнату. И только он хотел накрыть того одеялом и уйти, как горячая рука обхватила его за запястье, а Дамьен вполне отчетливо сказал:  
— Кофе.  
Лейто усмехнулся и поднялся, высвобождая руку из захвата. Он швырнул в лицо Дамьену брюки и майку и фыркнул:  
— Одевайся. Я сварю тебе кофе.

— Я смотрю, душ подействовал, — резюмировал Лейто, когда Дамьен вошел на кухню и упал на стул, обхватывая голову обеими руками.  
— Да, спасибо. Сейчас выпью кофе и стану хотя бы на гран больше похож на человека.  
— Сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулся Лейто, наливая в чашку ароматный напиток. Он поставил перед Томасо чашку и уселся на стул напротив. Одну ногу Лейто подогнул под себя, другую поставил пяткой на угол стула. Он любил так сидеть, нимало не заботясь о том, что это неприлично. Сейчас Лейто уставился на Томасо, будто готовился что-то сказать.  
— Что? — спросил Дамьен, отхлебнув кофе. — Божественно… — простонал он, смакуя вкус.  
Лейто улыбнулся.  
— В следующем месяце у меня будет достаточно денег на съем квартиры.  
Странным образом эта новость не обрадовала Дамьена, а разочаровала похлеще необходимости переодеваться в проститутку.  
— Вам необязательно уезжать, — осторожно ответил он.  
— Мы не можем стеснять тебя дольше. Я разве не вижу, что тебе хочется вдоволь оторваться с этой, как её? Бланш, точно. Мы мешаем тебе, Дамьен, это очевидно.  
— Я расстался с Бланш, — зачем-то сказал Томасо, делая ещё один глоток кофе.  
— Вот как? Сожалею.  
— А я нет, — с пьяных глаз было легче признаваться во всем. — Она думает только о себе. Эгоистка до мозга костей.  
— По-моему, ты только таких баб и притягиваешь, — хмыкнул Лейто весело.  
— Ну конечно, а у тебя все просто золотые, можно подумать, — уязвленно фыркнул Дамьен.  
— Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, — покачал головой друг.  
— Почему это? — искренне изумился Дамьен. Чтобы такой мужчина, как Лейто, не имел подружки? Очевидное-невероятное. Дамьен предполагал, что весь женский клуб, в котором работает его друг, истекает соками при виде Лейто.  
— Ты смеешься? И куда я приведу девушку? В твою квартиру? Это было бы не совсем правильно с моей стороны.  
— Да ладно тебе, — смутился Дамьен. Он и не подумал о личной жизни Лейто, когда предлагал пожить у себя.  
— Если ты не можешь тут развлекаться, то у меня тем более такого права нет. Не парься, Дамьен, я скоро сниму жильё и съеду.  
Томасо поднял взгляд на друга и пристально посмотрел в его лицо. Пусть Дамьен был пьян, но в тот момент он понял одну очень важную вещь: он не хочет отпускать Лейто. Этого самого невероятного в его жизни человека с татуировкой скорпиона на груди, со шрамом на левой щеке, с растрепанными черными волосами, вечной щетиной и глубокой горизонтальной морщиной на лбу.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил он, как загипнотизированный смотря на скорпиона.  
— Что «нет»? — поинтересовался Лейто, устраиваясь на стуле по-турецки.  
— Вы не уедете.  
«Или сейчас, или никогда», — решил Томасо.  
— С чего бы это? — спросил друг, не меняя позы и глядя на Дамьена с насмешливым недоумением.  
— Я этого не хочу, — отчеканил Дамьен.  
Это взбесило Лейто, не терпящего, чтобы ему приказывали или как-то ограничивали.  
— Так, давай поговорим, когда ты проспишься и будешь трезв, — раздраженно сказал он, поднявшись со стула. Напряженная поза выдавала его гнев.  
Дамьен послал к чёрту здравый смысл и тоже встал, но не так ровно, как Лейто, поэтому задел чашку, и та опрокинулась на стол, заливая его. На белой поверхности осталась одна большая коричневая лужа. Лейто осуждающе покачал головой, но тут Дамьен подошел к нему близко-близко, почти вплотную, и тихо проговорил:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уезжали, потому что… Потому что я сам не знаю, чего хочу.  
Лейто почти по-отечески усмехнулся.  
— Иди спать, Дамьен.  
Тот мотнул головой, а потом в последний раз смело встретил взгляд Лейто, закрыл глаза и поцеловал его. Судя по отсутствию и ответа на поцелуй, и удара, Лейто не горел желанием целоваться и был шокирован. Чтобы сразу расставить все точки над i, Дамьен горячо зашептал:  
— Я понимаю, что ты не из этих, но мне… знаешь, мне плевать, — он нашел член Лейто сквозь мягкую ткань домашних штанов и сжал его. Наградой ему стал низкий стон.  
— Дамьен, ты понимаешь, что творишь? — прерывисто спросил Лейто, пока Дамьен мял его член и яйца, усиливая возбуждение. — Ты утром возненавидишь себя и меня.  
— То есть, ты не против, — искушающим шепотом проговорил Дамьен, снова находя губы друга. Друга? Что ж, уже, похоже, не друга.  
— Спросил бы меня об этом ещё после нескольких месяцев недотраха, — тоже шепотом ответил Лейто и наконец ответил на поцелуй, жадно и жарко.  
Дальше они просто не разбирались, куда идут и что делают. Ближе всего к кухне оказалась гостиная. Было так легко стащить друг с друга одежду и проводить ладонями по обнаженной коже, чтобы сильнее почувствовать то безумство, что сейчас с ними происходило. Они долго стояли посреди гостиной, целуясь, но потом Дамьен сделал Лейто подсечку, и они оба упали на пол, продолжая своё чрезвычайно приятное занятие.

— Я никогда не делал этого с мужчинами, — признался Дамьен, с трудом оторвавшись от желанных губ, на которых он сам оставил вкус кофе.  
— Я догадался, — легко улыбнулся Лейто и снова притянул его к себе. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Пока я пьян, хочу всего, — ухмыльнулся Дамьен. — Плевать, что будет утром, давай жить сейчас.  
— Знаешь, когда я сказал тогда в комиссариате, что ты много думаешь, я ошибся. Ты вообще нихрена не думаешь, — продолжал улыбаться Лейто. — Ты только не убей меня утром, — попросил он, подтягивая Дамьена к дивану.  
— Постараюсь, — прошипел тот, когда Лейто задел его каменный стояк. — Но ничего не обещаю…

Чуть позже, пока Лейто вколачивал его в диван, а он сам сжимал зубами пропахшую потом майку Лейто, чтобы не кричать сначала от боли, потом от удовольствия, Дамьен решил, что он очень правильно напился. Иначе ему никогда не хватило бы смелости сделать то, чего он подсознательно хотел уже давно.

Утро началось для капитана Томасо с приглушенного вопля Лолы: «Эй! Кто разлил кофе?» Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел у себя на груди лохматую черную макушку. Пары секунд хватило, чтобы вспомнить все события минувшей ночи. Дамьен счастливо потянулся. Лейто не был пьян, но был не против. Лучше этого могла быть только немедленно принесенная в постель чашка кофе. Впрочем, настроение портило только упоминание Лейто о недотрахе. Если для него этот секс — всего лишь подвернувшаяся возможность снять напряжение, значит, Дамьен не преуспел в попытке оставить у себя брата с сестрой. Томасо подумал, что, в таком случае, он готов служить такой возможностью для Лейто каждую ночь, только бы они не уезжали.  
Лейто пошевелился, вдавливая собой Дамьена в диван. Тот поморщился, вытаскивая из-под любовника затекшую руку, и рассудил, что трахаться, а потом спать на диване вдвоём чертовски неудобно. В следующий раз, если таковой будет, он выберет свою комнату с большой кроватью.  
Так их и нашла Лола, войдя в гостиную. Она оглядела комнату, разбросанную одежду, голых брата с Дамьеном на диване и понимающе хмыкнула.  
— Я так и знала, что этим кончится. Вы слишком подходите друг другу, чтобы игнорировать это.  
Лейто, не открывая глаз, нащупал на полу диванную подушку и швырнул её на звук голоса сестры.  
— Исчезни, хулиганка. И не суй нос не в свои дела.  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
— Я иду варить кофе. Одевайтесь и приходите, — у двери она обернулась. — Кстати, Дамьен, я и так не хотела отсюда уезжать. Ты мог и не спать с моим братом, чтобы этого добиться.  
Вторая подушка ударилась о дверь, а Дамьен покраснел.  
— Что это говорит моя сестричка? — сонно спросил Лейто.  
— Она думает, что я переспал с тобой, чтобы убедить не уезжать.  
— А на самом деле?  
— Ну, в общем и целом она права. Но мне понравилось.  
Лейто кивнул.  
— Я и не сомневался.  
Дамьену захотелось ударить наглеца. А заодно спросить, поменялось ли за ночь его намерение свалить. Но Томассо не решался и молчал.  
— Спроси уже, — фыркнул Лейто.  
— Что спросить?  
— Уеду ли я теперь. Тебе же это интересно.  
— И? Уедешь? — Дамьен понимал, что упрямый Лейто всё равно уедет, но почему-то спросил.  
— Нет. Видишь, Лола не хочет. Ты ей нравишься.  
— Только из-за Лолы? — Томасо облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Я согласился ответить только на один вопрос, — ухмыльнулся Лейто, намеренно уходя от ответа, встал и начал одеваться.  
Дамьен перевернулся на живот, посмотрел на татуированную спину любовника и довольно хмыкнул, осознав невысказанную им правду: не только из-за Лолы, а из-за него самого. Лейто был нужен Дамьен. Томасо нашёл для него повод остаться. Пожалуй, даже чашка кофе в постель не сравнилась бы с этим фактом, стопроцентно проиграла бы.


End file.
